eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Aprite le finestre
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = N/A |previous = N/A |next = "Amami se vuoi"}}"Aprite le finestre" (English: Open the windows) was the first of two entries that represented Italy in the very first Eurovision Song Contest in Lugano, sung by Franca Raimondi. As with the other entries, the amount of points it achieved has never been revealed but it finished as one of the runner-ups to "Refrain", performed by Lys Assia of Switzerland. Lyrics Italian= La prima rosa rossa è già sbocciata E nascon timide le viole mammole Ormai, la prima rondine è tornata Nel cielo limpido comincia a volteggiar Il tempo bello viene ad annunciar Aprite le finestre al nuovo sole È primavera, è primavera Lasciate entrare un poco d’aria pura Con il profumo dei giardini e i prati in fior Aprite le finestre ai nuovi sogni Bambine belle, innamorate È forse il più bel sogno che sognate Sarà domani la felicità Nel cielo fra le nuvole d’argento La luna ha già fissato appuntamento Aprite le finestre al nuovo sole È primavera, festa dell’amor La lalala lala lalala lala… Aprite le finestre al nuovo sol Sul davanzale un piccolo usignolo Dall’ali tenere, le piume morbide Ha già spiccato il timido suo volo E contro i vetri ha cominciato a picchiettar Il suo più bel messaggio vuol portar È primavera, è primavera Aprite le finestre ai nuovi sogni Alle speranze, all’illusione Lasciate entrare l’ultima canzone Che dolcemente scenderà nel cuor Nel cielo fra le nuvole d’argento La luna ha già fissato appuntamento Aprite le finestre al nuovo sole È primavera, festa dell’amor La lalala lala lalala lala… Aprite le finestra al primo amor |-| Translation= The first red rose has already blossomed And sweet-smelling violets shyly come up The first swallow is back by now It’s starting to whirl in the clear sky It comes to announce nice weather Open your windows to the newly born sun It’s spring, it’s spring Let a little fresh air in With the smell of gardens and flowery meadows Open your windows to new dreams Beautiful little girls in love It’s maybe the most beautiful dream you dream Tomorrow it will be happiness In the sky, among the silver clouds The moon has already set a date Open your windows to the newly born sun It’s spring, the festival of love La lalala lala lalala lala… Open your windows to the newly born sun On the window-sill a small nightingale With tender wings and soft feathers Has already shyly flown up And it’s started tapping on the glass It wants to bring its most beautiful message: It’s spring, it’s spring Open your windows to new dreams To hope, to illusion Let the last song in It will softly go down into your heart In the sky, among the silver clouds The moon has already set a date Open your windows to the new sun It’s spring, the festival of love La lalala lala lalala lala… Open your windows to the first love Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Debut entries Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Runner up